Final Fantasy : Dawn of Darkness
by Penance of Sin
Summary: A police officer encounters a thief inside the mechanical city of Aidos. Who is this mysterious person and what has he stolen? Find out and see! Chapter III up. Please Read and Review. Any comments are appreciated to making this fic better. Thank you.
1. I Encounter With A Thief!

_**Disclaimer : I do not own the name Final Fantasy. It is a trademark of Square Japan and Squaresoft NA. **_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

  


The world lies between life and destruction..  
  
**_"It's time.."_**  
  
The people's hopes..  
  
**_"We will prevail.."_**  
  
Dreams..  
  
**_"Nothing can stop us now.."_**  
  
And the fate of the world..  
  
**_"Heaven shall have it's way.."_**  
  
Lies on a group of people..  
  
**_"We overcame all obstacles.."_**  
  
And the heart of courage..  
  
**_"We have fought for the people.."_**  
  
**_"Now is the time to liberate this world of darkness.."_**  
  
The people will forever more learn the true meaning of..

  


_**FINAL FANTASY**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Dawn of Darkness**_

  


_**- - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**CHAPTER I : Encounter with a thief**_

  


_A young woman with long black silky hair stands in - front of the sunset while six people behind her stood aswell, watching the sun finally end the day and bring forth the night. The young woman, equipped with a rather large katana behind her, sits down on the grass as she takes out a red diary. She takes a pen from her pocket and begins to write on a new page. It seemed that the young woman had written alot, and was finally time to conclude her journey near the last page of the diary.._

  


_She looks up at the sky as the darkness of the night was covered with bright glimmering stars. She smiled and began to write once more. The six other people behind her stood silent, knowing that their journey will end soon enough.._

  


_**- - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Aidos : The Machine City**_

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**_

_**A couple of months back..**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - **_

  


_The young woman with long silky black hair walked the streets of the mechanical city, Aidos. It was a rather large city, filled with really high sky scrapers and floating cyphers, robots that work for the Aidos Police Department or better known as the A.P.D. The cyphers are like robotic eyes for the A.P.D. They watch every move of the people and once a cypher catches a culprit, it shoots a tranquilizing dart straight through the body, causing the cuplrit complete palaryzation for 4 hours, enough time for the A.P.D to arrest the cuplrit._

  


_"Those cyphers are a waste of technology." the young woman with long silky black hair murmured to herself as she sat on a bench sipping some hot cocoa, "The A.P.D should take care of cuplrits themselves, yet they expect those cyphers and people like me to arrest people."_

  


_A sly and sneaky cypher was watching the young woman. It seemed to focus on her rather than the other people. The cypher quickly analyzed the young woman, "Name : Ayana Misaki, Age : 17, Job : A.P.D Officer.". The cypher focused it's camera more on Ayana. The cypher soon floated away from the surrounding area, away from Ayana._

  


_"That cypher..why did it focus on me?" Ayana thought to herself, "Whatever.."_

  


_Ayana soon received an urgent call through a device attached in her ear, "Officer Misaki, are you there?" a grunt voice asked through the small speaker, "We have encountered a lunatic around Sector A. We need you down there, now!" _

  


_Ayana shook her head, "Fine." she rolled her eyes as she walked towards Sector A. The cypher that was focusing on her came back to the spot, slowly watching Ayana walk away.._

  


_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Aidos : Sector A**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

  


_As Ayana arrived, the streets were empty. She looked towards the building on her left to find several windows broken. As she looked forward, she saw a young man wearing black leather jeans, a white shirt and a long black overcoat that almost touches the ground. His blue hair floating under the cool breeze that passed by. It seemed he was carrying some sort of blueprint in his hand._

  


_"Freeze. A.P.D officer. Drop your weapon and hand over whatever you stole!" Ayana drew her katana from the sheath attached to her back and gripped the handle firmly, "I mean it." she glared the young man straight in the eyes._

  


_The young man snickered as he dropped the blueprints on the floor. He chuckled slightly to himself as he quickly drew two Desert Eagle magnums from his side pockets and quickly pulled the trigger on Ayana. Ayana's agile moves enabled her to dodge the bullets. The young man seemed quite impressed, "Well well. No one has dodged a shot from these babies. You're very good for an A.P.D officer." he grinned as he withdrew his guns and placed them back in his side pockets._

  


_"You're not too shabby yourself," Ayana snickered as she firmly held her katana, "Hand over the blue prints cuplrit! You're under arrest for thievery." Ayana's snicker turned into an angry pout._

  


_The young man in front of her picked the blue prints up from the ground and placed them inside his coat pocket, "Do you even know what these blue prints are? These blue prints might even save your pathetic city from harm. But you A.P.D officers get in my way and try to stop me. What a nuisance.."_

  


_Ayana gritted her teeth, "Nuisance? Look who's talking. To get back to your question, what're those blueprints!?" Ayana yelled with an angry tone._

  


_The young man shook his head, "Tsk, tsk. Young lady, it is none of your concern. If you try to stop me, you'll be endangering the life of many more people. Take my word for it." he looked at his wrist watch, "Wow..look at the time. It flew by just like that. I must be on my way. See you later.." the young man snapped his fingers as a flash bomb exploded around him. As the smoke cleared, the young man had disappeared.._

  


_"Damn it! I should've finished him. Those damn cyphers didn't do shit! Grah, A.P.D head master Cid won't like this.." Ayana withdrew her katana back into it's sheath as she flipped her air, wiping some sweat off her forehead, "This'll go down on my paycheck.." she sighed and headed for A.P.D HQ._

  


_**TO BE CONTINUED..**_

  


_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Next Chapter : CHAPTER II - The thief's identity, revealed.**_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	2. II The Thief's Identity, Revealed!

_**FINAL FANTASY**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Dawn of Darkness**_

  


_**- - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

  


_**CHAPTER II : The thief's identity, revealed.**_

  


_Ayana knew that A.P.D Headmaster Cid wasn't going to like her report about the thief. Headmaster Cid hates failure, especially if one of his special officers failed on a mission. Ayana was one of Headmaster Cid's special officers, hence the katana she wields. That katana was a gift from Headmaster Cid, a gift for her sixteenth birthday about a year ago, which was the same time that she was allowed to become a special officer in the A.P.D. _

  


_"Father," Ayana sat down on the seat next to a red rosewood table, "Er..right..i'm not suppose to-,"she was interrupted by the grunt voice earlier that contacted her about the thief._

  


_"Officer Ayana Misaki, haven't I told you that you are not given permission to call me 'father' around the A.P.D HQ, no?" the self proclaimed headmaster of A.P.D HQ , wearing a blue uniform stood right in - front of a large painting of a young lady, drinking a cup of coffee, "Officer Ayana Misaki, I ask for your report."_

  


_Ayana's lips quivered, her eyes began to twitch and her heart started pulsating at a rapid rate, "I was unable to catch the culprit, sir!" she stood up from her chair and saluted the headmaster, "Permission to apprehend the cuplrit, sir!"_

  


_"Officer Misaki, permission granted. But on one condition." he paused for a second to glance at Ayana and to take a sip of coffee, "You see, I know you haven't failed me in awhile but that mission is no excuse. I've hired a special partner for you. Allow me to introduce," the doors behind Ayana quickly opened as a young girl steps into the office. She wore a beautiful white dress. Her short brown hair elegantly reflecting the golden rays of the sun, "Arista Arokiya."_

  


_Arista smiled and cheerfully laughed, "Nice to meet you, Officer Misaki." she offered her hand to Ayana, hoping for her to shake hands._

  


_Ayana shrugged and shook it, "And it's nice to see you too," she faintly smiled then looked at the headmaster, "Sir, why do I need a backup officer?" Ayana asked, a little bit annoyed with her fathers request to take another officer with her, "I can do this by myself, sir!"_

  


_The headmaster shook his head. He glanced at Arista then switched his view to Ayana, "Well you see Officer Misaki, Officer Arokiya is one of the special forces of the A.P.D," the headmaster cleared his throat, "Like you, Officer Misaki, Officer Arokiya has very special talents." the headmaster walked right next to Arista and took the very stylish bow from a latch on her back, "For instance, she has this. What's this called again Officer? I've seemed to lost my memory. That's what you get for being so old!" the headmaster laughed._

  


_Arista chuckled, "Sir, that is a bow used for long range attack, sir!" she laughed a bit more._

  


_The headmaster chuckled, "Oh yes. How could I have forgotten? You see Officer Misaki, she is an expert on long range weaponry such as this bow."_

  


_Ayana shook her head, embarrassed. She sighed and stroked several strands of her long black hair, "I guess I can't question him." she thought to herself. She sat back down on her chair, "Sir, do we have a slight clue on the whereabouts of the thief?" Ayana asked._

  


_The headmaster walked back over to his desk and sat down on the large chair. He typed several items on the digitized computer, "Several cyphers traced the culprits location in a nearby abandoned lighthouse near the beach." the headmaster took his glasses off and smiled at Ayana, "Officer Misaki and Officer Arokiya, be careful. If you need anymore backup, just transmit an S.O.S signal and i'll send cyphers over. But I believe the two of you special officers can manage to do it by yourselves. Dismissed."_

  


_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Aidos : Sector B - Exit out of the City**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - **_

  


_Ayana walked towards the exit of the city with Arista following her. Along the way, she murmured to herself, "I can't believe i'm stuck with this..this..poor excuse for an officer." she glanced at her side to see Arista smiling without a care in the world, "Look at her. All perky. Ha! I've seen better officers." she rolled her eyes as she neared the exit. She came to a halt and waited for Arista to walk faster, "Could you please try and catch up? We have a thief to apprehend and you're just smiling there like some lunatic." she crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the stone pavement._

  


_Arista giggled, "I'm so terribly sorry Officer Misaki, but i'm a little slow on foot pace, you see?" Arista said in her most cheerful voice, "You know, i've always admired you since the day I became a Special Officer for the A.D.P. I believe that you surpass more officers than anyone has ever done."_

  


_Ayana rolled her eyes once more and blew a strand of her hair out of her face, "Slow..heh..I get your point." she thought to herself as she snickered, "Why thank you so much for thinking of me that way!" Arista didn't feel that sarcastic tone in Ayana's voice, "Dumbass.."_

  


_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**The Outskirts of Aidos**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

  


_Ayana and Arista had walked for about 35 minutes searching for the place, but to their dismay, there was no lighthouse to be found, "Where the hell is that damned place?" she looked at the map and positioned her compass towards north, "I hate looking around for places using a compass and a map! This is suppose to be technology? Great! Now i'd bet those stupid scientist in Aidos are working on a more complicated task! THE WHEEL!" she screamed out loud, so loud enough to make an echo around the surrounding area, "Now you stupid compass! Show me where the hell i'm suppose to go!" she bashed the compass on the ground as Arista watched, slightly staying away from Ayana._

  


_Ayana turned to look at Arista, "Make yourself useful and find us the location. I've had enough of this stupid piece of shit!" she threw the compass and the map at Arista while Ayana sat on the ground, trying to relieve her stress, "Don't just stand there like a duck! Get to work!"_

  


_Arista picked the compass and map from the ground, "Officer Misaki, the lighthouse is right there." she pointed behind the area where Ayana was sitting on, "See! It wasn't that hard to find."_

  


_Ayana, being the hot headed that she is, stood up with an angry tone in her voice, "I can't believe we wasted 35 minutes just to find that the lighthouse was behind a forest we went around in! Damn it! That stupid compass is broken!" Ayana crossed her arms, "Hmph! Let's go!"_

  


_Arista chuckled, "Yes Officer Misaki." she chuckled silently as she followed._

  


_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Vermin Forest**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

  


_Ayana and Arista followed the straight forward path across the forest. It seemed pretty long as they were walking for about 15 minutes and still did not reach the lighthouse. Ayana, again, complained and complained while Arista did the dirty work with the compass. Ayana soon became a bit tired and stopped along the way, sitting on a mossed rock, "Let's take a break. Alright?"_

  


_Arista nodded as she sat on a different rock across from Ayana, "This forest looks so beautiful. The sunlight penetrates through the small openings left by the many different shapes of the leaves on the trees." she inhaled the air, "The air is so fresh and so crisp." Arista giggled, "Don't you like nature, Officer Misaki?"_

  


_Ayana grunted and stared at the leaves up above her head, "Whatever.." she yawned._

  


_A slight brustling is heard from a bush behind Ayana. Ayana's quick senses made her stand up and unsheath the katana from it's sheath, "Who's there!?" Ayana demanded, gripping the katana firmly in her grasp._

  


_Arista slowly walked towards the bush and leaned down to check, "Awww, it's just a cute little rabbit." she took the rabbit from the bush and into her hand, cuddling it's soft white fur, "No need to worry Ayana, rabbits don't bite." she giggled._

  


_Ayana withdrew her katana back into it's sheath and shook her head, "I feel bad for the rabbit.." she looked around the surroundings, feeling that something isn't right, "Arista, do you feel that?"_

  


_Arista shook her head, "No. What is it, Officer Misaki?" the rabbit from Arista's hand jumped away and ran back into the bushes._

  


_Ayana closed her eyes and concentrated, "The wind has shifted. Something is coming. We better go! Come on!" she grabbed Arista's hand and quickly ran as fast as they could, away from that area._

  


_Arista panted, "Officer..Misaki..what..is..wrong?" she asked while looking back, "What is that!?"_

  


_Ayana gained more speed, "That is the spirit of the forest. I don't know why it's angry but it's better to run than to ask!" she looked back to see a rampaging vicious looking forest shaman chasing after them. It looked like a reptile like creature with several vines covering it's head and several venus flytraps around it's body, "Arista, it's catching up to us."_

  


_Arista shook her head and let go of Ayana's hand, "Go! I'll slow it down." Arista reached for the bow behind her. She then reached for an arrow behind her and carefully aimed it at the forest shaman. Ayana hadn't left but decided to stay in case she needed some more help, "Officer Misaki, I said go. If this shot misses, the shaman will rip right through us." _

  


_Ayana gritted her teeth and gripped her katana tightly, "If your shot fails, i'm going to rip that forest shaman a new ass!"_

  


_Arista's heart was pulsating faster and faster with every beat as the forest shaman draws near, "Here goes..nothing!" Arista closed her eyes as she chanted a few words from her mouth, "Heavens light..pierce darkness with your holy might!" and with that, Arista released the arrow as it sliced through the air, gathering a bright white aura. Arista turned her back, still with her eyes closed. She snaps her fingers as the arrow strikes the forest shaman, causing the forest shaman to disappear in a flashing ray of light._

  


_Arista latched her bow back onto her back and looked at Ayana, "Let's go, Officer Misaki. We want our culprit, right?" she laughed a bit as she continued walking onwards. All Ayana could do was stand there, amazed by what Arista just did to the forest shaman.._

  


_**- - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Mist Lighthouse**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

  


_Ayana and Arista stood in - front of the large wooden doors of the lighthouse. Ayana knew that the lighthouse was occupied by someone. She sensed life force coming from within, "He's still here. Arista, stay on your guard. He is not an ordinary cuplrit. He's fast and deadly, especially with those guns of his." she pushed the large door, the rusted hinges making an eerie sound. Everything was dark, but on each support there was a candlelight, lighting the spiral staircase that led up to the top of the Mist Lighthouse, "Follow me."_

  


_Arista nodded, "This place sure looks creepy. It gives me the chills." she comments as she follows Ayana along the spiral steps. Ayana kept a quick pace but Arista was slowing down, "Officer Misaki, slow down!"_

  


_Ayana grunted, "We can't slow down damn it! We have to apprehend the culprit right here, right now. I don't want to waste anymore time with that guy!" Ayana yelled as she kept walking upwards._

  


_Arista looked towards the side to see red dots, as if they were staring at her, "What're those..?" she closed her eyes and gained the same pace as Ayana, "You're right, c'mon move along!"_

  


_Ayana rolled her eyes. She soon came to a halt as soon as she saw an opening on the side, "Quiet..I hear someone.." she said in a whispering voice._

  


_"Rikyu, those A.P.D officers will try to catch you, you know that." a lady spoke in her most elegant voice, "Those blueprints, what do they hold anyway?"_

  


_Ayana leaned closer to take a small peek. There she saw the same man that stole the blueprints from Aidos and a lady standing beside him, "Hmm.." she kept silent._

  


_Arista, "What're they talking about?" Arista asked in a quiet voice._

  


_Ayana shook her head, "I don't know. Just keep quiet.." Ayana continued listening to the conversation._

  


_"Relax. Those A.P.D officers are stupid." the young man with the blue hair grinned, "Except one officer who almost caught me." he chuckled, "She was quite pretty.."_

  


_Ayana gritted her teeth, "Moron.."_

  


_The lady took her cigarette and placed it in her mouth. She then blew a couple of smoke rings towards the air, "Rikyu, don't start."_

  


_Rikyu coughed and covered his mouth, "Eva! You know I don't smoke. Second hand smoking is worse! Now let me look at these blue prints in peace! If you want to learn more about these blue prints..just stay there! In that corner and wait. Alright?" Rikyu coughed and continued analyzing the blueprints._

  


_"Hmph, whatever." Eva walked over to the corner and sat down on the chair, looking over at the large window facing the blue ocean. Ayana noticed that it was getting dark and they needed to apprehend the culprit, fast!_

  


_Ayana unsheathed her katana and nodded at Arista. She then quickly jumped inside the room with her blade pointed at both culprits, "Freeze! A.P.D Officer! You're under arrest for thievery and trying to escape the law! Put down your weapons and place your hands in the air and nobody gets hurt!" Ayana warned. Arista stood beside her with her bow and arrow ready to aim._

  


_Rikyu glared at Ayana, "Speaking of the devil. Heh." Rikyu stroked his blue hair, "I knew you weren't going to give up. You like a chase, don't you?" Rikyu chuckled, "My, my. Who is this other pretty lady? Is she another officer? The both of you look really pretty. But.." Rikyu reached for the blue prints and threw it towards Eva, "It's too bad i'll have to scar those faces of yours!" Rikyu quickly reached for his dual magnums and fired several times at Ayana and Arista but Ayana's blade deflected most of the bullets away from the two of them, "Amazing. Do you study the arts of bushido?" Rikyu asked with a grin._

  


_Ayana smirked, "Shut up. If you want to play.." Ayana slashed the air with her katana, "Then let's play.."_

  


_Rikyu shrugged his shoulders, "In this cramped space?" Rikyu looked through the window, "How about down there?"_

  


_Ayana grinned, "Fine with me." Ayana dashed over to the window and quickly jumped through it and as did Rikyu. Ayana managed to slow herself down by striking the outerwalls of the lighthouse with her katana. Rikyu landed swiftly like a cat on both feet._

  


_Arista yelled from above, "Be careful Officer Misaki!"_

  


_**TO BE CONTINUED..**_

  


_**- - - - - - - - - - -**_

  


_**Next Chapter : Chapter III - Bring it on! The blueprints secrets are revealed.**_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	3. III Bring it on! The blueprints secrets...

_**FINAL FANTASY**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Dawn of Darkness**_

  


_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

  


_**CHAPTER III : Bring it on! The blueprints secrets are revealed.**_

  


_"Hand over the blueprints and you won't get hurt. I promise." Ayana smirked, "Or at least..not severely bruised." she held her katana's handle firmly in her hands._

  


_Rikyu sighed, "Do you remember what I told you awhile back? I was doing your precious city something honorable." Rikyu crossed his arms, "We don't have to fight." Rikyu shook his head, "So why don't you just go back to your job and forget this whole nonsense, alright my pretty lady?" Rikyu turned his back and snapped his fingers, "Eva. Let's get moving!"_

  


_"Stop right there! What do you take me for? A fool? No. I'm one with the federal officers there to enforce the law." Ayana said in her most gruff voice, "And i'm about to enforce you the law by striking this blade right through your filthy mouth, you son of a bitch!" Ayana gripped the handle more tighter, getting angrier by the second, "I am not an ordinary woman who you can just push aside as you please. No. I'm an A.P.D officer and no matter what you say, I will arrest you." _

  


_Rikyu chuckled, "That was a very intriguing speech. I was deeply touched." he turned back around to glance at Ayana, who had already disappeared from his sight. As he looked up, he saw Ayana plunging down from the air with her katana forced down towards the ground. Rikyu stayed calm as he quickly jumped rolled over to his left side, avoiding contact with Ayana's blade. While doing so, he brought his hands towards his side pockets, firmly grasping the handles of his dual Desert Eagle magnums, "I said I wouldn't hurt a lady but you're an exception!" he quickly brought both magnums out from the side pockets and quickly positioned both towards Ayana._

  


_Ayana quickly brought her blade up in a defensive position, ready to block any bullets from coming, "An exception? I take that as an insult!" Ayana responded as she slowly took slow paces to her right, keeping her keen eyes at Rikyu, "You, like so many other men, disrespect women and you should be punished!" Ayana yelled._

  


_Rikyu arched a brow, "Disrespect women? Are you kidding me? Out of all the women I met, you're probably the most interesting one out of all. And probably the hottest one, heh." Rikyu chuckled._

  


_Ayana blushed then gritted her teeth, "You bastard!" she quickly ran towards Rikyu, her blade ready to slash anything in it's path, "You'll pay for that!" Ayana raised the blade up in the air as she made a downward slash towards Rikyu, but to her dismay, only managing to deliver a small gash on his arm. He had moved out of the way faster than the blink of an eye, "What the hell?!"_

  


_Rikyu motioned his index finger left to right, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. An A.P.D officer should know that most culprits have high technology. This suit I wear allow me to move faster than the average human. You get my drift?" Rikyu grinned as he delivered a right hand blow to Ayana's mid section, "You seem a bit tense. How about you go have a seat over there and we'll discuss things." Rikyu delivered another blow, this time with his left hand. _

  


_Blood dripped from Ayana's mouth as she felt the pain of his blows, "G-grah, h-h-ow d-did you," she paused for a second to take in some air, "do..th-that?" she fell on both of her knees, holding her mid section in pain._

  


_Rikyu leaned down and placed his hands on Ayana's shoulders, "There are some things I have to keep to myself." Rikyu helped Ayana up to her feet, "I'm sorry but you were getting really rough and I had to defend myself, you know?" he looked into Ayana's eyes, his blue eyes gazed upon her hazel brown eyes. At that moment, Ayana fell into a strange pause then quickly snapped out of it. She shook her head and tried to punch Rikyu right on the face but her fist was stopped by his fast moving arm, "Don't start."_

  


_Ayana wiped the blood from her mouth as she took steps back away from Rikyu silently, without saying a word. She picked her katana up from the ground and slowly placed it back onto it's sheath. She stroked her long black hair as she stared at Rikyu with an angry look, "What are those blueprints, I demand to know."_

  


_Rikyu smiled and placed his magnums back in his side pockets, "I'm glad you see it my way and take care of things in a more proper way." Rikyu took the blueprints out of his coat and unrolled it, "These are blueprints for a special soldier. A soldier that holds incredible strength and power, that no one can imagine. These blueprints were kept safe in the Aidos Research Department." Rikyu cleared his throat, "I had no guarantee that it would be safe. Eva had told me that a group called "Ehrgeiz" are after the blueprints and I, a member of Cybornetics Corporation, could not allow that."_

  


_"But why steal it from Aidos? You could have warned the A.P.D officers about it." Ayana responded._

  


_Rikyu shook his head, "Do you think those A.P.D officers would believe me?"_

  


_Ayana shook her head, "I suppose not. But my father would have approved of it."_

  


_"Yeah, right. Anyways, i'm here to retrieve this blueprint and bring it back to C.Corp as soon as possible. If Ehrgeiz gets their hands on this, it's possible that they can duplicate a copy of this soldier and perhaps make an army that would bring forth world domination on this world."_

  


_At that point, Ayana received a message from A.P.D HQ, "Officer Misaki! We are in need of your help right this moment! The city is under sieged by a terrorist group. We need you and Officer Arokiya here, pronto!" the transmission soon ended._

  


_**TO BE CONTINUED..**_

  


_**- - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Next Chapter : CHAPTER IV - Aidos, under siege! The Ehrgeiz show their ferocity.**_


End file.
